Dragon Age: Retribution
Dragon Age: Retribution is an upcoming action role-playing game developed by BioWare Edmonton and published by Electronic Arts. The fourth installment of the Dragon Age franchise, Dragon Age: Retribution is the sequel to Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age II, and Dragon Age: Inquisition, continuing the journey throughout the medieval-themed continent of Thedas. Plot The series starts in 9:51 Dragon, seven years after the events of Trespasser. Within the Tevinter Imperium, Imperial forces struggle to repel the invading Qunari in six different locations after conquering the northern half of Tevinter except for Minrathous which is guarded by its powerful walls on land and by the Imperial Navy at sea. Lanius is a member of a relief commando unit, accompanied by Commander Eva Scala, Constantius and Justin. A massive battle ensues. Upon arriving at the army camp, the squad gets a mission assignment from General Maximus Decimus and are dropped off immediately behind enemy lines. Unbeknownst to them, a large grayish-wolf stalks the party. After disabling much the Qunari cannons and destroy their supply train, as well as routing a number of Qunari warriors and converts, the group does battle against a powerful Saarebas. After the fight, wolf appears and transforms into a giant armored figure and decimates the clashing armies, killing Constantius, Justin and Maximus in the process. This leaves Eva and Lanius the only survivors. The mysterious figures reveals himself to be Solas, who fought alongside the Inquisitor against Corypheus before being exposed as the Dread Wolf Fen'Harel. He ordains that Lanius be a messenger to the Archon to surrender the city to him, making the same request to the surviving Qunari commander to do the same but for the Qunari returning back to their lands; he threatens all that hear him that Thedas belongs to him and he will return the world to its time of the elves before vanishing. Characters Major characters *Lanius: The protagonist of Dragon Age: Retribution and co-leader of the Old Order. *Solas: An elven mage revealed to be the ancient elven god Fen'Harel and former companion of the Inquisitor. Companions *Adrien: An elusive and well-informed rogue, he's the son of Divine Victoria and the Hero of Ferelden. *Eva Scala: A Tevinter warrior, commander of the southern relief force against the Qunari. Secondary characters *Alistair: A former Grey Warden, former companion of the Hero of Ferelden, father of Johanna, and King of Ferelden. *Daedeulus Scala: A member of the Publicanium, leader of the Populares faction, father of Eva, and co-leader of the Old Order. *Dorian Pavus: A member of the Magisterium, co-leader of the Lucerni faction, and former companion of the Inquisitor. *Constantius: A member of the southern Tevinter relief force against the Qunari. *Hawke: The ''protagonist of ''Dragon Age II and Champion of Kirkwall. *Justin: A member of the southern Tevinter relief force against the Qunari. *Maximus Decimus: A Tevinter mage and Imperial general. *The Inquisitor: Leader of the Inquisition. *Victoria: Divine of the Andrastian Chantry, former Left Hand of the Divine, former advisor to the Inquisitor, and wife of the Hero of Ferelden. Romance *Eva Scala (males only) Locations Anderfels *Hossberg, capital of the Anderfels *Weisshaupt Fortress Antiva *Antiva City, capital of Antiva Seheron *Alam *Seheron Tevinter Imperium *Minrathous, capital of Tevinter **Coliseum District ***Library of Minrathous ***Imperial Army Headquarters ***Minrathous Circle of Magi **Noble District ***Argent Spire ***Grand Library of Tevinter ***Grand Temple of Dumat ***Imperial Quarter ***Senatorial Mansions **Market District **Pillar District **Working Class District Other *Deep Roads *Fade Factions *Fog Warriors *Grey Wardens *Mages *Old Order *Templars *Qunari Category:MarkRulez711 Category:Articles by MarkRulez711 Category:Dragon Age: Retribution